Andrea Sylviana (X-B Student)
Andrea Sylviana is one of the students in class X-B. Her first appearance was in the second chapter, and it was told that she was a 16 years old member of the cheerleaders club. She is particularly bad in logic and such. She always gets bad grades, but was really amazing in cheerleading performs. She is also popular. Her popularity is considered almost the same as Catherine Maxwell's. She has beautiful face and such friendly manner, and she always wants people around her to smile. She has a twin sister who has different personality with her. Her twin sister's name is Alexa Berliana, and she is in class X-A. Andrea Sylviana adalah salah satu siswi di kelas X-B. Kemunculan pertamanya adalah di chapter kedua, dan diceritakan bahwa dia adalah anggota klub cheerleaders yang berusia 16 tahun. Dia lemah di bidang logika dan sejenisnya. Dia selalu mendapatkan peringkat yang buruk, tapi sangat menakjubkan dalam penampilan cheerleading-nya. Dia juga populer. Kepopulerannya dianggap hampir sama dengan milik Catherine Maxwell. Dia memiliki wajah cantik dan perilaku ramah, dan dia selalu ingin orang-orang disekitarnya untuk tersenyum. Dia memiliki saudara kembar yang punya sifat berbeda dengannya. Nama dari saudara kembarnya adalah Alexa Berliana, dan dia duduk di kelas X-A. History Andrea has been in the orphanage with Alexa since they were little. Both of them have a necklace from their parents with the letter "A" on it. Teachers in classes never liked Andrea because she was really stupid. Besides that, she wasn't discipline, and she never did her homeworks. That's why, she took place in the 5 lowest graders almost every year. She kept saying that it was because of her parents' death when she was 5 years old. But, in reality, she continues being lazy and stupid until now. When she entered secondary school, she decided to join the cheerleaders club. Because of her bright personality, she could mingle very well with the rest of the club. She was loved by everyone and became popular since then. Year by year, she became prettier and prettier. That's why, lots of guys liked her. Although she was liked by lots of guys, she had never liked any of them. She actually didn't really care about the cases happened in the orphanage lately, but she started to care when her twin sister, Alexa, was involved in the third case. Since then, her personality changed drastically. She never smiled again. Andrea sudah berada di panti asuhan bersama Alexa sejak mereka kecil. Keduanya memiliki sebuah kalung dari kedua orang tua mereka dengan bandul huruf "A". Guru-guru di kelas tidak pernah menyukai Andrea karena dia sangat bodoh. Selain itu, dia tidak disiplin, dan dia tidak pernah mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahnya. Itulah mengapa, dia selalu masuk dalam lima terbawah di kelas hampir setiap tahunnya. Dia terus mengatakan bahwa hal ini disebabkan oleh kematian orang tuanya saat dia masih berusia 5 tahun. Tapi, kenyataannya, dia terus bermalas-malasan dan tetap bodoh sampai sekarang. Ketika dia masuk SMP, dia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan klub cheerleaders. Karena sifat cerianya, dia dapat bergaul sangat baik dengan anggota klub yang lain. Dia disukai oleh semua orang dan menjadi populer sejak itu. Tahun demi tahun, dia menjadi semakin cantik dan semakin cantik. Itulah mengapa, banyak pria menyukainya. Walaupun dia disukai oleh banyak pria, dia tidak pernah menyukai satupun dari mereka. Dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan kasus-kasus yang terjadi di panti asuhan belakangan ini, tapi dia mulai peduli saat saudara kembarnya, Alexa, terlibat dalam kasus ketiga. Sejak itu, sifatnya berubah drastis. Dia tidak pernah lagi tersenyum. Character Andrea has a bright personality and friendly manner. She is very optimistic and always wants people around her to smile. People almost never see her without her charming smile. She is also a good listener and very humble, even though she is considered one of the most popular students in school. In times when she was alone, she could be really melancholic. That's why, she doesn't like to be alone. When she was alone, she always cried. This is mainly caused by her parents' death when she was 5. After the incident that involved Alexa, Andrea's personality drastically changed. She became really cold to everyone and was always seen in a dramatically sad face. She also rarely talks and became close-hearted. Everyone was confused of her new self. Andrea memiliki sifat ceria dan perilaku ramah. Dia sangat optimis dan selalu ingin orang-orang di sekitarnya tersenyum. Orang-orang hampir tidak pernah melihatnya tanpa senyumnya yang menawan. Dia juga seorang pendengar yang baik dan sangat rendah hati, walaupun dia dianggap salah satu dari siswa-siswi terpopuler di sekolah. Di waktu-waktu tertentu saat dia sedang sendirian, dia bisa menjadi sangat melankolis. Itulah mengapa, dia tidak suka sendirian. Ketika dia sendirian, dia selalu menangis. Ini utamanya disebabkan oleh kematian kedua orang tuanya saat dia masih berusia 5 tahun. Setelah insiden yang melibatkan Alexa, sifat Andrea berubah drastis. Dia menjadi sangat dingin kepada semua orang dan selalu terlihat dalam wajah sedih yang dramatis. Dia juga jarang berbicara dan menjadi berhati tertutup. Semua orang bingung terhadap dirinya yang baru. Photo Gallery Category:Character profile